Les petits gestes du quotidien
by Lychee
Summary: Jeeves et Wooster. Ficlet Jooster. Deux situations, finalement pas si différentes.


Titre : Les petits gestes du quotidien

Auteur : Lychee

Fandom : Jeeves et Wooster

Disclaimer : not mine

Rating : PG-13

Bertie Wooster était amoureux de son valet, Jeeves. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Alors il…

… insistait pour que Jeeves noue sa cravate, retenant sa respiration quand les doigts habiles effleuraient la peau de sa gorge.

… venait bavarder dans la cuisine tandis que Jeeves faisait ci et ça, et contemplait le dos large qui se penchait sur son ouvrage.

… faisait exprès de se retrouver dans des situations terribles pour le seul plaisir de voir Jeeves venir à sa rescousse.

… achetait des cravates à motifs, afin de faire apparaître cette lueur mécontente mais si résolue dans les yeux sombres de son homme.

… faisait semblant d'être plus éméché qu'il ne l'était réellement, en rentrant, certains soirs, et Jeeves le soutenait jusqu'à son lit et parfois même l'aidait à se déshabiller.

… lisait en cachette Spinoza.

… acceptait de quitter Londres pour partir en bord de mer l'été. (En fait, il avait rapidement décidé que l'infime chance d'observer Jeeves en tenue de bain, comme il en avait eu une fois l'occasion, en valait la chandelle.)

… jouait et chantait des airs que Jeeves aimait.

… effleurait ses doigts en lui tendant sa canne et son chapeau.

Reginald Jeeves était amoureux de son employeur, M. Wooster. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Alors il…

… prenait soin d'ôter quelque brin de poussière imaginaire sur l'épaule de son gentleman, quand celui-ci allait sortir.

… contemplait quelques instants la forme endormie de M. Wooster, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration, avant de toussoter respectueusement et de déposer le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur la table de chevet.

… s'approchait légèrement plus que nécessaire pour présenter un whisky and soda attendu.

… écartait soigneusement mais fermement tout individu femelle présentant une menace au célibat de M. Wooster.

… osait même, parfois, remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui se rebellait.

… lisait en cachette Tex Rex.

… faisait semblant de se soumettre aux exigences vestimentaires farfelues de son maître. (Bien entendu, il finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot, mais il aimait quand M. Wooster prétendait avoir le dessus.)

… préparait ses plats préférés.

… effleurait ses doigts en lui prenant sa canne et son chapeau.

oOo

Puis il y avait eu la malheureuse histoire du banjo. Et, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer cela.

A la fin, aucun des deux n'avait eu raison de l'entêtement de l'autre. Mais, heureusement, tout était redevenu comme avant, sauf que…

oOo

Bertie Wooster était amoureux de son valet, Jeeves. Et maintenant qu'il le lui avait avoué, il…

… insistait pour que Jeeves noue sa cravate, souriant quand les doigts habiles effleuraient et s'attardaient sur la peau de sa gorge.

… venait bavarder dans la cuisine tandis que Jeeves faisait ci et ça, et, incapable de résister, se collait contre le dos large qui se penchait sur son ouvrage.

… faisait toujours exprès de se retrouver dans des situations terribles pour le seul plaisir de voir Jeeves venir à sa rescousse.

… achetait des cravates à motifs, afin de faire apparaître cette lueur mécontente mais si résolue dans les yeux sombres de son homme. (Les cravates, alors utilisées dans des conditions qu'un gentleman ne peut décemment évoquer, avaient alors une courte espérance de vie.)

… faisait semblant d'être plus éméché qu'il ne l'était réellement, en rentrant, certains soirs, et Jeeves le soutenait jusqu'à son lit et y tombait avec lui.

… posait des question sur Spinoza.

… acceptait de quitter Londres pour partir en bord de mer l'été. (En fait, observer Jeeves sans maillot de bain, sur une petite plage isolée, était encore mieux.)

… jouait et chantait des airs que Jeeves aimait, et Jeeves souriait.

… effleurait ses doigts en lui tendant sa canne et son chapeau.

Reginald Jeeves était amoureux de son employeur, M. Wooster. Et maintenant qu'il le lui avait avoué, il…

… prenait soin d'ôter quelque brin de poussière imaginaire sur l'épaule de son gentleman, quand celui-ci allait sortir, et M. Wooster saisissait sa main et la portait à ses lèvres.

… contemplait quelques instants la forme endormie de M. Wooster, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration, avant déposer le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur la table de chevet et de se glisser dans le lit.

… s'approchait légèrement plus que nécessaire pour présenter un whisky and soda attendu, avant de s'en verser un à son tour et de s'asseoir auprès de M. Wooster.

… écartait toujours soigneusement mais fermement tout individu femelle présentant une menace au célibat de M. Wooster.

… prétendait remettre en place une mèche de cheveux qui se rebellait.

… lisait Tex Rex à haute voix.

… manifestait de façon inventive son désaccord face aux exigences vestimentaires farfelues de son maître. (A son grand étonnement, il attendait avec impatience toute nouvelle apparition de pantalon à carreaux ou de chemise mauve dans son armoire.)

… préparait ses plats préférés, et les dégustait avec lui.

… effleurait ses doigts en lui prenant sa canne et son chapeau.

Fin.


End file.
